Liberty and Justice: Aftermath of the Great War
by fantasymask
Summary: Justice is served. Aftermath of the Great War. Oneshot/LxZ.


**Liberty and Justice: Aftermath of the Great War.**

_Oneshot by fantasymask_

The battlefield, known as Hyrule Field, was soaked in blood. The aftermath of the final battle between the forces of good and evil. The forces of righteousness: Hylians, Clerics, The Royal Knights(with swords, spears, and shields atop their legendary War Horses), Zora, Gorons, Kokiri riding atop great Oak Trees, White Mages, Legendary Dwarfs and Immortal Elves. The forces of death: The Undead, Zombies, Orcs, Trolls, Goblins, Moblins, Darknuts, Skeleton Warriors known as Stalfos, Lizalfos, Redeads, Poe Ghosts. Despite suffering heavy losses, the forces of light had indeed prevailed. Light conquered darkness. The forces of darkness had mostly been eradicated. The few remaining lay broken or wasting away on the blood soaked battlefield. Indeed the stench of death and blood was nauseous.

Their King Ganondorf's mutilated and dismembered carcass lay scattered about Hyrule field. A young man around the age of 21 stood near the lowered drawbridge that lead to Hyrule Castle's CastleTown. He was accompanied by several Royal Knights and top generals of their respective armies. The young man was handed a double ended spear of which he threw down so that it was sticking out of the ground. He then picked up Ganondorf's disgusting, disfigured and dismembered head and placed it on top of the spear and pulled it a quarter of the way down so that it would not fall off.

The young man around the age of 21(recent crown prince of Calatia whom Princess Zelda had urged to claim his destiny and birthright) had dirty blond hair the length of his shoulders. His hair was sweaty, oily, and had much dried blood in it from the hard-fought battle. Some of the dried blood was his own and some of it was from enemies he had slayed. He had Azure blue eyes that sparkled like Sapphires. His forest green tunic was in much worse shape than the state of his hair. Torn and ripped to shreds, it was used to bandage the several smaller cuts that still remained on his body. All the severe wounds were completely healed from the two fairies in a bottle that saved his life on two occasions during his fight with Ganondorf. His best friend and fiancée Princess Zelda had given the life saving fairies to him before he left the castle to fight. She had saved his life because of this and he would always remember it. Of his wounds, only the small ones remained. Several small cuts and bruises remained including a fat lip and black eye. His name was Link Calatius IV(thought to be lost, but found) crown Prince of the Kingdom of Calatia.

Link raised his Master Sword into the air with his left arm. His right hand curled into a fist and also raised into the air. The armies of good and righteousness cheered so loudly it was almost deafening. Ecstatic that they were still alive and that peace had returned.

After a while the cheering quieted down somewhat.

"Link!!" Turning around to where he heard his name, he saw the most heart stopping, breath taking and beautiful thing he had ever laid eyes on sprinting across the drawbridge towards him. Long blond hair that went down to her lower back with beautiful curls too. She had vibrant violet eyes that could put any man in a spell. To say she was flawless was indeed an understatement. But what was on this inside was even more beautiful.

The force with which he leaped into his arms was so strong he was almost tackled. Her arms were almost in a stranglehold around his shoulders and neck, her head resting against the side of his head and neck. So close now, there was no space left between the two. But that was still not enough, for she had to be closer. She feared of loosing him forever. Many tears were running down her face and onto Links skin. Tears of sadness for fear of almost loosing him to death. But also tears of happiness for he was alive and Ganondorf and his armies were dead.

Link's strong arms were around her pressing her body firmly against his. Reveling in his touch, she moved her head to whisper to him.

"I love you so much." She whispered, tears still streaming down her face. She moved her hands up and down the skin of his back. A golden engagement ring with a sparkling diamond could be seen on her hand.

Link pulled his head back so that he could look her in the eye. "Don't worry yourself anymore. It's alright. It's over." Before he could close the distance so that he could kiss her, she had already done so! Her kiss was intense. She needed him, her fiancé. She needed his touch.

The armies cheered loudly again. It was almost deafening, but the couple didn't notice. All throughout Hyrule Castle and CastleTown the citizens rejoiced.

**The End**


End file.
